


Steven Needs A Hug :'(

by iamgayandokay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgayandokay/pseuds/iamgayandokay
Summary: SUF got me FUCKED up. I'm worried about my boy Steven. Give him a hug TToTTConnie and Steven are chillin' in his room, but he needs a moment to let it all out. She gives him a big ol hug.My first one shot 👀
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Steven Needs A Hug :'(

**Author's Note:**

> They are watching Spider-man: Into the Spider-verse

It was hard to pay attention to the TV with Steven awkwardly sitting next to her on the bed. Normally the two would be wrapped up under his covers eating all sorts of junk food, but she could tell he wasn't even paying attention.

She could see the tension in his shoulders, the bags under his eyes, the toll his trauma has taken on him. It broke her heart to see him like this, remembering what a happy and innocent kid he had once been. 

Connie propped herself up on her elbows in an attempt to be closer to him. He turned his head towards her, still avoiding her gaze by looking down at the bed on which he sat.

"Steven.. " she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper, but still sure of itself. 

He found the remote and muted the movie they were watching, before turning back to her. He forced himself to look up at her chest, too embarrassed to make eye contact but wanting to give her his full attention.

"Yeah?" 

She felt her soul shatter. His voice was hoarse and defeated. It crushed her to hear his pain. 

"I think we should talk." she said gently. 

She saw him tense up, and immediately regretted her choice of words. 

"About?" he finally looked her in the eyes. 

"You." she smiled with her eyes in an effort to soothe him. Needless to say it didn't work.

"It's pretty obvious something's up." she slid her right hand across the bed to hold his left. He immediately relaxed. This was Connie after all, he knew he could trust her. He knew he was safe. 

She removed her hand to gently stroke his cheek. "Just talk to me. I'm right here." She smiled, and held his face in her hand. He closed his eyes and snuggled his face into her, letting out a defeated sigh. 

He looked into her eyes for a moment, before looking down at the bed again. "I want to talk about it, but right now.. " his voice cracked, and he closed his eyes again, hiding the fact they were already turning red.

"I just really need a hug."

He broke. A few tears slid down his face, onto Connie's fingers. She immediately sat up straight and extended both of her arms to him. His expression was full of anguish as he reciprocated, tackling her in a hug as they fell back on his bed. 

They landed with Steven's torso laying on top of Connie, his head buried in her neck as he cried. He held her tightly, and she moved her arm up to play with his curls. His cries started quietly, but soon he was a sobbing mess. He clung to her as if she were a life raft, the only thing keeping him from drowning in a sea of his own tears. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, though in actuality it couldn't have been more than five minutes or so. The colors emitted from the screen danced across their bodies as they embraced in the darkness of his room.

He finally started to steady his breath when Connie began humming softly in his ear. The circles she traced on his back kept the same rhythm as her heartbeat against his chest. His grip began to soften as he let himself focus on the feeling of her hand in his hair, her heartbeat syncing with his, and the imaginary patterns on his back. 

Eventually he moved off of her to instead lay down beside her. His arm hugged her waist, and her head rested on his left hand. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes again, letting her continued playing with his hand, and humming soft lullabies to him. 

"I love you.. " he whispered. 

Connie abruptly stopped humming to look him in the eyes, only to find that he was close to falling asleep. Eyes closed, he felt her place a gentle kiss on his forehead, and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> :') 
> 
> Hope u enjoyed


End file.
